


Lumière

by coldtea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldtea/pseuds/coldtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil being adorable during their vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumière

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic to Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea. It's nothing but fluffiness. Phil's side channel video made my heart happy and inspired me to write this.

_You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me_

Dan is staring out into the ocean, his lips slightly upturned and Phil tries to remember when he last saw this look on the young man's face. He is mesmerized by Dan's sun-lit skin and can't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dan gently whispers and Phil feels bad for ruining the peace and quiet. Kind of.

"Your skin looks beautiful under the blue sun." Phil bites his lips, trying hard not to smirk. Dan's slight blush is still the same as when he first said those drunken words, years ago.

"So I guess I've upgraded from 'nice' to 'beautiful' now, huh?" Dan's smile makes him glow in a way no sunlight, no spotlight ever could accomplish.

"You've always been beautiful."

Dan's sun-kissed skin is warm under Phil's fingers and his lips taste like forever.

_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife Sea_

They're trekking towards the beach hand in hand and Phil has never felt more content than he does now. There's a 5% chance of someone knowing who they are so they're freely acting in a way they've reserved for behind closed doors. 

Phil gasps and forgets to breathe out for a few seconds. "The sea looked stunning from afar but it's something else up close. This has to be, no, it is the best shade of blue ever!" He runs closer to the coast and drags Dan along with him. "Dan take a picture of me!"

Dan's face behind the camera can't be described as anything else but fond and his 'Oh my god, Phil, you look like a dork. Pose properly!' is laced with endearment. Dan takes way too many candid pictures of him but Phil pretends not to notice. The amount of pictures he has of a sleeping, curly haired Dan stops him from complaining.

"You're wrong though, this isn't the best shade of blue ever."

"Well yeah, I know that, I'm just exaggerating Daniel. All shades of blue are beautiful, heck, all shades are beautiful. We shouldn't be colourist. There's no such thing as the best -  "

"Nah, wrong again Philip," Dan cuts him off. He smiles and gazes at Phil in a way that makes Phil feel like he's a golden snitch in a quidditch match that has been going on for 5 hours. "The best shade of blue ever is your eyes."

The cobalt ocean turns into obsidian and the sun's dying embers light up the fire in front of the two lovers whose fingers are still intertwined. One of the few times it broke apart was when Dan smacked Phil for saying 'my favourite shade of black is your soul'.

_Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness_

They're cuddled up on the bed, legs tangled up. Dan is cocooned in Phil's arms. They've been in this position so many times that Dan has no problem pointing out the new freckles that dots his lover's arms.

Dan nuzzles closer to the warmth that is Phil. "I could get used to this." He pauses, trying to get his jumbled thoughts out clearly. "I'm looking forward to the tour and everything but.." A gentle nudge tells him to continue. "It's just. We're going to be so busy and what if we get so worked up over all our performances and all the things we have to do that we take the exhaustion out on each other?"

"I get where you're coming from but Dan, you have to remember, this is us we're talking about. You should known by now that practically nothing that can come between us. Unless... Sarah Michelle Gellar shows up at out door." He can sense the curve of Dan's smile along his neck. "But even then I'd still choose you."

Dan buries himself further into Phil's scent. "You're right." He figures he wouldn't mind life on the road; anywhere with Phil is considered home. "Still, I kinda just want to skip all our responsibilities and like, live in the forest with you or something. Think about it Phil, we could build a tree house and you would tell me random facts about animals more than you usually do and it would just be us." 

"I like the meaning behind those words, Dan, but I wouldn't want to live in the woods with you. Besides the obvious fact that there's no internet, I am not spending the rest of my life protecting you from bugs."

"I wasn't the one who ran all the way to the other side of the room when Winston flew away."

"Hey at least I was brave enough to actually go near the praying mantis"

"Rude, I was on the sidelines cheering for you like a mom during her kid's football game. And I'm obviously the better person in this relationship because I would sacrifice the internet for you."

Phil laughs at Dan's playful pout. "How about we go camping after our tour ends. And besides," Phil smiles cheekily, "you're pretty good at pitching my tent"

"Phil your innuendos suck,"Dan's groan turns into a gasp as Phil lowers his lips to Dan's neck.

"So does my mouth"

"I should have expected that." A moan. "Fuck, Phil"

"Be patient, love"

"Oh my god, shut up," Dan says kissing Phil's lips, his worries completely forgotten. 

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

Phil wakes up to coffee coloured eyes and he thinks that that is the only kind of caffeine he'll ever need. 

Dan's fingers on his hair reminds him of the gentle caress of the ocean breeze. Their vacation is coming to an end, sand slipping through the cracks of his fingers. Phil can already feel real like creeping in. But he has Dan and he knows that together, they can do just about anything. 

Dan's smile deepens as he feels a peck on his cheek. Phil's voice is rough, deeper than usual, traces of sleep still lingering. "Your dimples are deep like a pool. I could drown in them." 

"Did you learn that in your linguistic classes all those years ago, old man, or is that another one of your messed up pick up lines?" The pools in Dan's cheeks turn into a lake. 

"Got you in my arms, don't I?" 

Dan's laughter is his favourite sound. "Philip. Michael. Lester," each word is followed by a kiss. "I love you," Dan whispers it in a way that reminds Phil of the first time they uttered those words, all those years ago. 

He presses his lips to tanned hands, working his way up until he meets rosy lips. "I love you too." The tenderness in Dan's eyes makes his heart soar.

_I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love_

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second phanfiction so kudos and comments/critique mean everything <3


End file.
